SMT R1 M6: Travis Touchdown vs. Chaos
' Travis vs Chaos.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 6Travis vs. Chaos.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 6 '''will see Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes (nominated by SentryNeo) take on Chaos from Under Night In-Birth (nominated by Chipp For President). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 1 fighters eliminated so far, 31 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Travis Touchdown and Chaos are teleported into the remains of a building in an abandoned, broken city. Travis activates his Beam katana as he taunts to Chaos. Travis: “Alright, bookworm, let’s see what you got. I haven’t got all day.” Chaos: *sigh* “I see that you’re of the more… rambunctious type, let’s put it. If that’s the case, let’s do make this quick. I don’t know if I could even stand the likes of you.” Travis: “...Y’know, I was just kidding when I called you a bookworm. Sheesh.” Chaos: “Very well. Let’s end this quick.” Subtly, as Chaos slightly raises his hand, the lizard-shaped Void, Azhi Dahaka, rises behind Travis. Azhi Dahaka sneaks up on Travis and strikes… just for Travis to jump out of the way. Travis: “You think that kind of trick will get me? Really?” Azhi Dahaka regroups with Chaos. Travis: “Your damn retarded pet won’t help.” (Cue Speed Buster; 1:02-1:05) “Give ‘em Hell!” Travis charges forward. “FIGHT!!!” (Speed Buster; 1:05-2:05) 60 Travis lunges his Beam katana forward at Chaos, who uses his upper arm to clash with the sword before having Azhi Dahaka headbutt into Travis. Travis quickly comes back around and kicks Azhi Dahaka away, causing the Void to vanish. Travis takes several slashes at Chaos, who sidesteps and ducks under the large, arching swings before returning the favor by thrusting his palm out, forcing Travis into the remains of a wall. Chaos rushes forward and gives a jumping knee kick, sending Travis through the wall. 52 Travis rolls back onto his feet before running right up to Chaos and punching him to the ground. He then grabs Chaos by the legs, spins him around, and throws him into an open area, right towards a sharp piece of rusty metal. Azhi Dahaka appears from the ground, just in time to catch Chaos. 46 Chaos and Azhi Dahaka rush forward as Travis does the same. Travis strikes first, following up with a slash that launches Chaos into the air. Travis chases before slashing repeatedly, knocking Chaos around before ending with a spike to the ground. Chaos manages to land on his feet, just in time to have Azhi Dahaka pounce on Travis before he could land. Azhi Dahaka jumps off of Travis and spits out a fireball, knocking Travis back. Travis flips back up and rushes right through Azhi Dahaka, slashing the Void along the way. Azhi Dahaka disappears as Travis doesn’t stop, continuing towards Chaos. 38 Travis takes a downward slash that Chaos blocks with his forearm. Travis continues to take more slashes at different angles as Chaos continues to block the attacks as they come. Eventually, however, Travis sends out a slash to the side that Chaos doesn’t block in time, opening him up for more slashes, continuing with a kick into a wall, leading into a suplex. 30 Chaos lays face up on the ground as Travis takes a downward swing towards Chaos’s skull. Suddenly, Azhi Dahaka appears and sweeps Travis to the ground with a swipe of the tail. As Travis falls, Chaos rises and knees him in the face. Travis: “The freak comes back? Really?!” 25 Chaos and Azhi Dahaka rush forward as Travis leaps to the side and grabs a brick, which he throws at Chaos, who just punches it into pieces. Azhi Dahaka leaps forward, but Travis grapples it in midair before throwing it into Chaos. Chaos and Azhi Dahaka fall to the ground as Travis takes a downwards slash at the two. While Chaos just barely dodges, Azhi Dahaka disappears. Chaos quickly gets up and uppercuts Travis. 20 Travis stumbles back as Chaos sends a right hook into Travis’s cheek. Travis comes back with a slash that sends Chaos reeling. Travis returns with a huge kick to Chaos’s chest, sending him into the rusty remains of a bus, right through a big hole and into the charred remains of a seat. Chaos jumps out and kicks Travis in the rib. Travis tanks the blow before grabbing the leg and breaking it. 12 Travis throws Chaos onto the ground and slams into him, elbow first. 10 Travis continues to beat Chaos into the ground, punch by punch. 7'' Travis goes to grab Chaos’s head, but Azhi Dahaka leaps into Travis, knocking him to the ground. ''5 Azhi Dahaka bites down upon Travis’s leg. 3'' Chaos grabs onto Travis’s head. ''2 Chaos starts to twist Travis’s neck. 1'' Chaos breaks Travis’s neck. '"K.O.!"' Chaos breathes heavily as he gets off of Travis. He sits up and feels his broken leg. Chaos: “I just hope that so-called-’Overseer’ can heal these wounds… which I doubt. I will find out what’s really going on, and when I do, I will stop this madhouse before it spirals out of control.” Chaos and Azhi Dahaka are teleported away. Results (Cue Erudite Eyes) '"CHAOS ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!"' Voting * Travis must win: 14 * '''Chaos must win: 15' * Travis must live: 3 * Travis must die: 12 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:No More Heroes vs. Under Night In-Birth themed One Minute Melees Category:Grasshopper Manufacturing vs. French Bread themed One Minute Melees Category:2019